Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to the field of user interface devices.
Description of the Related Art
User Interfaces
A user interface device a component of a processor based device, for example, a computer, that interacts with a human operator. User interface devices can be integrated with, or be peripheral to, the processor based device. Using a user interface the human operator provides information, data, or control signals to one or more processor based devices. In contrast, output devices, allow one or more processor based devices to provide information, or data to humans, for example, the human operator.
Pointing Device
A pointing device is a machine or apparatus that allows a user to provide input to a computer using movements or gestures, e.g., point, click, and drag. A common example of which is a hand-held mouse where movement across a tangible surface is replicated by movements of a cursor in a display.